


This is No Fairytale: Various Yandere Grimm X Grimm/Blutbad Reader

by EPICNESSQUEEN21



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Blutbad, F/F, F/M, Grimm - Freeform, Grimm reader, Multi, Various Yandere, Yandere, blutbad Reader, various - Freeform, various x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-22 21:00:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15590613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EPICNESSQUEEN21/pseuds/EPICNESSQUEEN21
Summary: All Nick Knew for sure, was that he lost his mom and dad. But this is not fully true. As when he starts to see the strangest things to woman come into his life. His Aunt and a young woman he has never met before.Who is she, what is she, why is she here, and why are wesen and humans alike falling head over heels in love with her at first sight? This is no Fairytale.





	1. Intro

[HELLO!!!! My Sexy Readers! I am here with this first chapter of the Grimm series. And yes the total is right! You are a Blutbad and a Grimm!] 

(Name's POV) 

I walked up to the house, helping Mariè, she is slowly dying. And I pray that this Nick character is not going through what we both went through. Being a Grimm is no easy task. Luckily men, if they inherited the gene, don't get it until later in life. Me I got it when I was only seven. And my dad was livid. Not like he would hurt me or my mom. But because I am half Blutbad, my mom is a Grimm and taught me everything I know. Normally a Blutbad and a Grimm would never hook up. They were more killing them. But my mom was different and so was my grandmother. They helped out wesen and only killed them when they had no choice and others were dying. 

I didn't come to know Mariè until my eighteenth birthday. (Side note your twenty in this, if not pretend) My mom was killed by a hyxenbeast, my father killed the hyxenbeast. He then was arrested and sent to prison for manslaughter in the first degree. Marie and my mother were good friends, even making her my god mother. So after all that happen, Mariè took me in. I had just graduated high school and wanted to get away. And I did, I became a private investigator and moved around a lot. Most wesen did not like me. Not like in (home city/town). Then Mariè told me she was dying this year. Just a month ago. Which I know will most likely make Nick a Grimm if he got the gene. 

Which is why we are here. Marie taught me that not everything will be simple like my childhood. I learned quickly that my parents shielded me the best they could from this world. But still kept me informed. I close my eyes as this is my way of repaying her. To teach Nick all that I know and what she taught me. As she won't have the time to teach him herself. We walk in and sit down at the table. I take her hands into mine and give them a loving squeeze. 

"Thank you for doing all this, (Name)." She says. 

"It is no problem, you done so much for me. It is the least I can do." I tell her. 

"Your to kind for this world." She says and I smile. 

"And the world won't be the same without you." I tell her back. My phone then began to ring. 

"Work call?" She asks me. 

"No, it's dad." I tell her answering it. "Hey, dad." 

"There is my sweet little girl, how are you?" He asks. 

"I am fine dad." I say. 

"Ah, Ah." He says. "I know when your lying." 

I laugh weakly. "It's just Mariè, she is, she doesn't have a lot of time." 

"I know, I called her. I know you got to do what you have to do. But promise me to look after your self." He says. 

"I promise, dad. How are you?" 

"Good, Good. I am looking on being moved to Portland. So I can be in a prison closer to you." He tells me. 

"Dad you don't have to. You just got settle there." 

"I know I don't have to, but I want to. I am going to die in prison.., I want to be able to see my only daughter." He says gently but firmly. 

"I know, dad. And I promise to visit as much as I can." I promise him. 

"I know you will, love you (Nickname)." 

"I love you too dad, please be safe." I tell him. 

"I will. I got to go. I'll call you when I can." He says. "I love you." 

"I love you more." 

"I love you most." He says then the timed limit on the call clicked off and I hang up. 

"You okay?" Marie asks. 

"As best as I am going to be." 

"You'll get through this, your just like your mother, tough as nails." She says smiling. 

I smile back. My phone then vibrates. I pick it up and read it. 

"What is it?" She asks. 

"Blutbad most likely, girl in a red hoodie was killed in the trails, then another girl is a red jacket has gone missing." I tell her. 

"I am amazed you have so many sources. It's quite impressive." 

I grin. "Thanks, you okay here, they just sent cops to a house of someone they think is the kidnapper." I tell her. 

"That would be the best place to start." She says. "You call me when it's done." 

I nod. "I always do." I tell her and get up leaving to my car (car that is good for pi work.) I get in and start to drive to the house.

[YASSSSSSSSSSSSSS FIRST CHAPTER IS DONE! I hope you wnjoyed and next is a chapter with my main man Monroe! ^-^ stay sexy my super sexy readers!]


	2. How?

[Hello My Sexy Readers I am back with the first update and I hope that you all enjoy!] 

(Name's POV) 

I knocked on the door of the Blutbad's house. His name is Monroe. I wait and he answers the door. He stared at me for a second and I ask if I can come in. He nods his head and let's me in. 

(Monroe's POV) 

I stared at the breathtaking Blutbad. I smiled at her as we both sit down. She smiles back. 

"Okay so I am going to go right out and say it. I am a Blutbad and a Grimm." She says. 

"What?" I asked shocked. 

"It's better if I show you." She says as she then wouge. And nodded at me to do the same. 

I do and look at her. She the Wouge again, back to her human form and I jumped back. She was a Grimm as well. 

"How?" I ask. 

"My dad is a Blutbad, my mom was a Grimm." She tells me. 

"I get that but how did they know you know... not kill each other?" I ask. 

"My grandmother, she was different from other Grimms, not killing every Wesen she saw. Same with my mom. My mom and dad, they were high school sweethearts. Been together since Freshman homecoming." She tells me. 

"Wow, my dad would be pissed if he heard this." I say. 

"Don't I know it." She says with a laugh. "My ancestors will be rolling in their graves." 

I smile, her laugh is so enchanting. "What are you doing here?" I ask. 

"I am a private investigator, I also work on cases that are Wesen related." She says. 

"Ah, do your here about the missing girl." 

She nods. "I am, I am almost certain it is not you. But you obviously mark your territory. So that means you know other Blutbaden in the area." I say. 

"I do." I tell her. 

"Well, why don't I take you out to dinner, and we can talk." She says making me blush. 

"Or I can make you dinner." I say quickly. 

"I would like that." She says smiling. 

I smile back and we head to the kitchen. She smiles as she helps me with a dinner. Soon we had some vegan burgers with a nice sauce in them. We ate and talked. 

"So what was puberty like?" I ask. 

"Strange, the first time I wouged was with my dad, I was shocked at first. And before that, when I was young I started to have the nightmares." She says. 

"Nightmares?" I ask. 

"Female Grimms, is they inherit the gene, the gene activates much earlier. So most are just seven or eight when it happens." She says. 

"Wow, that must be hard." I say shocked. "Seeing those things so young." 

She nods. "It is." She says. "I went into high school and suddenly all the kids I knew were showing their true selves." She tells me. "Do you mind if I freshen up." 

"No, of course." I say smiling. 

She smiles back and stands up leaving. I smile and drink more wine. I will have her, and I will be with her. No matter what. She is mine. 

[Yay chapter is done! I hope you all enjoyed and enjoyed Monroe the best character in the show! Stay Sexy!]


	3. Explaining

[HELLO MY SEXY READERS!!! I am back with another chapter and I hope it is a quick as I think it is :3 anyways I hope you enjoy!] 

(Name's POV) 

I heard a crash and came out. I pull out my gun. "What the hell is going on!?" I snap. 

"(Name)!?" A familiar voice says. 

"Nick?" I ask.

"You two know each other?" Monroe asks. 

Monroe nods. 

"How do you know her?" Nick asks.

"Nick, I can explain." 

They both nod and walk in. 

Monroe got three cold ones. "Monroe, this is Nick Burkhardt. Nick, Monroe." I say. 

Monroe sighed. "We already met." 

"Nick, have you been seeing things you can't explain?" I ask. 

He nods. "How do you know about that." 

"Because I am a Grimm too. My mother was and I am. It's genetic woman if they get the gene it activates earlier than males who get the gene." I tell him. 

"Then you knew, all this time?" He asks. 

"No, Aunt Mariè asked me to come with her. To teach you about being a Grimm." 

"Wow, wow, wow." Monroe says. "Are we talking about The Mariè Kessler?" He asks. 

Nick looked at him. "You know my aunt?" 

"Oh yeah, I heard of her." He says. 

"Everyone heard of your aunt. She is more... kill first ask questions later type of Grimm." I tell him. "But Nick there is something else you should know." 

"What is it?" He asks. 

"Well its this." I say and Wouge. 

He stands up straight and shocked. "What is..  (Name)." 

I Wouge back. "I am half Grimm, Half Blutbad." 

"So that is what he is, a Blutbad?"He asks. 

"Yeah." I confirm. 

"I need to sit down." He says taking a seat in the couch. 

"Wow, He is new at this." Monroe comments. 

"Yeah, you should have seen me as a kid." I tell him sitting next to Nick. 

"Hey nick it is okay." I tell him. 

"No it's not, my aunt is dying. And my whole world has been ripped out from under me." He says. 

"No it has not, your just seeing it with fresh eyes." I tell him.

He nods his head. "You should go see Aunt Mariè... it's not looking to good." 

My face drops and I nod as he tells me what hospital. 

(Nick's POV) 

I watched as (Name) left quickly. I miss her already. I love her since we were kids. But we never got to see each other enough. Now I knew why. I hope she is staying in town. I don't think I could handle her leaving again. She is mine and mine alone. 

[yassssss another update done! That is two for this story in less than twenty four hours! I am on a roll! Anyways I hope everyone enjoyed and remember to stay sexy!


End file.
